callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Revive
Quick Revive is an obtainable perk in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is only featured in the Nazi Zombies game mode, in the levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, and Five. Quick Revive is the cheapest perk of the four obtainable, priced at 1500 points. It enables the user to quickly revive his or her teammates. To obtain Quick Revive, the player must get the required 1500 points and buy the perk from the correct Perk-a-cola machine. In certain levels, the power must be turned on before the machine can be used. Quick Revive returns unchanged in Black Ops for the same price. Unlike World at War, it now has a use when playing solo. Players can buy a Quick Revive from the starting room for 500 points, without having to turn on the power. When the player goes down, they are given Mustang & Sally, which is a pair of Pack-A-Punched M1911s. Zombies will also walk away from the player. After a short delay, the player can stand up and resume playing. However, afterwards, the user must buy the Revive Soda again though this can only be done a maximum of three times. Locations *Verrückt - American starting room. *Shi No Numa - Spawns when a hut is opened. *Der Riese - Dr Maxis' office. *Kino der Toten - Starting room. *Five - Hallway next to starting room. Tactics *In Der Riese, it is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player has Monkey Bombs. This allows the player to be the "medic" of the team because they can then effectively distract approaching zombies and quickly revive a downed teammate. *It is effective to buy Quick Revive if the player's entire team is camping in one area and the player is normally in the back of the formation, allowing them to revive a teammate downed in front of them quickly. *It is recommended to get Quick Revive in Kino der Toten and Five on solo, for it works as a second chance for the player if he/she is to get downed. The player also duel wields Mustang and Sally even if they don't have it as a weapon in their inventory. However, you can not get any points when downed in solo, through shooting or otherwise. Trivia *This Perk-a-cola is similar to the Second Chance perk in that the time needed to revive a player with Quick Revive is the same time needed to revive someone in multiplayer with Second Chance. *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. In Black Ops, particularly with the characters in the level "Five", it's described almost as being rather rancid tasting fish. *When playing alone in World at War, Quick Revive is useless as there are no other players to revive. *Every Nazi Zombie Character seems to dislike the fishy taste of the Quick Revive, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste. *Richtofen seems to be the only Nazi zombie character who doesn't comment about it's taste in Black Ops zombies. *Dempsey's reference to quick revive as "fermented herring dipped in cat piss" is probably a bleak or a direct reference(depending on the person) to surstromming. It is actually indeed fermented herring. *It's main colors appear to be blue and white. *There is a bloody hand print on the machine, possibly implying someone tried to get a Quick Revive before dying. *The icon for Quick Revive is a grave with a man standing up from it. The background it blue, with the main picture white. *When playing in Solo on "Five " or "Kino der Toten" that you can buy from the Quick Revive for 500 points,until the power is turned on. When you fall,you will revive yourself,but receive no points upon doing so,but can get points with the upgraded weapon you get when downed. *In G6KNOVA one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "five". Jingle thumb|left|300px|Quick Revive Song Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Perks